


Five times the Avengers kept Loki and Hattie apart and one time the New Avengers brought them together

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Harry and Tony are cousins, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki was mind controlled, New Avengers are good friends, Not Avengers friendly, Not Steve Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: Five times the Avengers kept Loki and Hattie apart.andthe one time the New Avengers brought them together.





	Five times the Avengers kept Loki and Hattie apart and one time the New Avengers brought them together

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes and errors.

**(1)**

Hattie walked into the Avengers living room in the tower to find Loki sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. It had been 6 months since the battle for New York and 2 month since Thor came back with his wayward brother in toe saying that Loki had also been controlled and had been staying in their healing ward before the All-Father decided to punish him by sending him to the Avengers for a year for what had happened in New Mexico.

So far everything had been going good, while as good as it could be. Apart from the other Avengers showing what they thought about having to work and live with him. it seemed that Tony and her (Thor didn't count as he was hardly ever there) were the only ones happy to have Loki as a part of the team.

Hattie shook her head and started to make her way over to Loki, when Natasha (or whatever name she was going by) step in front of her handing her the watch that she had designed and Tony made when they were designing equipment for the Avengers as apart of their family bonding time, that was a two way contactor looking very broken.

"What happened to it?" she asked, trying to figure out what had happened to the watch that would make it look like someone took a hammer to it.

"It's not important, but I need you to fix it as I have a mission to go on first thing tomorrow morning."

"Frist thing tomorrow! But it completely broken. I'll have to start from scratch! As Tony's not here, It will take me the whole night and even then it might not be done in time." 

"You best got on with it then"

* * *

**(2)**

Hattie made her way over to Loki who was reading, she wanted to ask him about the type of magic they have and Asgard and if he would show her some spells. She didn't know why but she always got nervous whenever she tried to talk to him, that she would mess up her words and say something stupid.

However, it seemed that luck wasn't on her side and she walked right into Clint, who was carrying a glass of orange juice. Which was a little strange as he hated the stuff. 

"Sorry. Didn't see you there" he said,

"Didn't worry it's fine, I can clean it".

she turned around and walked in the direction of her rooms to get a clean top.

* * *

**(3)**

Hattie looked around her at the broken houses. The Avengers had apparently just fought some crazy guy who wanted to destroy the city for some weird reason, anyway as she was looking around she saw that Loki was move rubble out of the way so that the emergency people could help the ones hurt. As she started to make her way over to see if she could help, she was stopped by Sam.

"Cap wants you to know that you're suspended."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't here."

"Yeah, I know. I was in England attending my godson's grandmother's funeral. As well as arranging for him to come live here with me." 

"Yeah, well your duty is to the team first."

As Sam walked away she noticed that Loki had gone.

* * *

**(4)**

Hattie sat at the table munching on a sandwich, as she thought of how to tell Loki that she loved him when Wanda come in.

Wanda sneered and said "You really are pathetic aren't you, just like your murdering cousin. You think that someone like him would go for someone like you. Please, why would he go for a broken used up toy, who keeps having nightmares about her pathetic little life, when he can have a shiny new one."

Hattie got up from her seat, deciding to get out of the room, before the bitch (err she meant sad excuse of a witch) could say something that will end with her kicking her ass (which was a really lovely though really).

"One that doesn't come with a freak of a child either."

_O,h second thoughts._

Hattie turned to see that Wanda's hands were already red and coming up, Hattie quickly sent a hex at Wanda which sent her flying to the other said of the room.

 _(this resulted_ _in her been taken off the team pertinently, for attacking kid even thought said 'kid'  was in fact a 26 year old woman)_

* * *

**(5)**

Hattie walked to the tower, having been to town to get some ingredients for Teddy birthday cake. When she bumped into Loki.

"Sorry," he said as he helped her right her balance.

"No it's fine, i wasn't looking were i was going" she replied, offering him a small smile.

They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes, Loki opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Rogers.

"Loki, we going on a mission. There's a bank robbery, we're going to help" 

"I heard about that, and the police have it covered. Anyway, there are hostages and if you lot go changing in there, then there is a huge risk that the hostages will be killed."

"NOW! Loki"

with that Rogers turned and ran off to were the others were.

"You're going aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Someone has to try and stop them from getting, innocents killed because they stick their noses in were their not needed. Pus the err...witch really shouldn't be on the battlefield. I'll speak to you later"

"Yeah, speak to you later." 

A flame of worry danced in her chest as she watched him go.

* * *

**(+1)**

They had done it.

They had won.

They had beaten Thanos, after a long and gruelling bloody battle but at the same time in a way, they had lost, they had lost many good friends, they lost loved ones who would never be forgotten.

The New Avengers looked around them, as white sheets covered the bodies of the ones who had fallen, buildings were nothing more the broken rubble. The sky was dark as anything as the havens opened and rained as if the earth too was morning the loss of life. 

Hattie was gone. 

The last time Tony had saw his cousin was when she ran into a burning to evacuate the people who were trapped inside , all the people got out but the building clasps before she could. They held out hope but when the battle ended and there was still no sign of her, they took that as a sign as she had died when the building clasps. They was about to make their way over to medical when Carol gasped.

They all turned around and saw Hattie walking across the rubble, looking bloody but she was alive and that was the many thing.

Carol turned to Loki and said "Go to her. You almost lost her once, next you might not be this Lucky"

And that was Loki needed to hear to get him to run to her.

His arms wrapped around her waist hold her tightly to him, after that this was all some type of twisted dream that he would walk up from, to find that she really had died.

He bent his head down and pulled her into a kiss.

Hattie happily kissed Loki back.


End file.
